


Angel Delight

by pushkin666



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 18:45:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6206330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What constitutes a proper dessert?  Bickering and domesticity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel Delight

"I don't agree." Gene scraped his spoon around the dish, catching the last of the dessert. "This," he held up the full spoon "this is not as good as the chocolate flavour."

Sam grinned and took a mouthful of the Angel Delight. It had been a surprise to find it in the shop. He couldn't remember the last time he'd had Angel Delight but he'd always loved Butterscotch the best.

"Stop moaning," he told Gene. "It's pudding isn't it."

Gene shook his head. "When will you learn Tyler. This isn't a proper pudding. A proper pudding is an Arctic Roll or a Rhum Baba, not this whipped stuff!"

Sam grinned. The culinary joys of the 1970s were something he wouldn't miss when he got home. He would miss Gene though.


End file.
